


Their First "I Love You"

by ArmedPenguins



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Character Death, F/M, I Love You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmedPenguins/pseuds/ArmedPenguins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not how their first "I love you" was supposed to go. So why did it?</p>
<p>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, nor do I own any of these characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their First "I Love You"

The building was crumbling down around them, beams and stone circled them. Erza couldn’t even feel her legs, barely could feel her arms she was trapped. She couldn’t feel much, just Jellal’s arms around her, and his tears on her shoulder. 

“Hey.” She whispered weakly, raising her hand to his chest. “You should get out.” Jellal’s sobs came louder and harder into her shoulder. “It won’t be long before you run out of energy and the building collapses.” Erza whispered even weaker.  
“N-no, I won’t leave you, not anymore.” Jellal looked up, the look of desperation on his face was palpable. “Not anymore.” He whispered clutching her tighter, this time to his chest. “Don’t worry Erza, Fairy Tail wouldn’t leave you, never.” He said, this time with certainty. Jellal rested his chin on top of Erza’s red head. 

They stayed like this for a while, just sitting there, waiting. The building continued to collapse around them, but never on them, thanks to a spell that Jellal had cast earlier. It wasn’t going to last forever though. Under normal circumstances he would have been able to carry her just fine, but he too was exhausted. So they sat there, waiting for the building to rain down upon them.

“Jellal” Erza croaked, her voice failing slightly.  
“Yes?”  
“I love you.” Jellal’s arms tightened around her, pulling her closer to him. He buried his nose in her hair, trying to memorize her scent. She smelled like blood and something sweet, like honey. Hot tears made their way down Jellal’s cheeks onto Erza’s neck. Jellal brought his mouth to her ear and whispered:  
“I love you too.” 

Erza’s death grip on Jellal’s hand slackened and went limp; the glowing dome of magical energy flickered and went out. Jellal’s vision went black and he fell over Erza, shielding her body with his. The debris rained down around and on them, hiding them from the world.


End file.
